King's Council
The King's Council is the most powerful govermental body inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and is only step beneath the King of Lucerne, and is represented by all the Arch Lords of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Arch Lords of Lucerne are the absolute top tier of the realm of Lucerne, and their power is the only one below perhaps the Kings Advisor, and of course the King himself. The Lords of Lucerne are chosen from the ruling house of what are deemed the Lord Cities, of which are the most powerful and important cities in the Kingdom of Lucerne. This is true in all cases except for the city of Stormwind where the city contains two Lords, but most basically say that House Lannister is the Lord of Lannistane while House Starke rules over Stormwind. The King's Advisor is a special Lord of whom is appointed by the King of Lucerne and is basically the man that is taken in order to do the bidding of the King. The King's Advisor was created because there were four Lords and thus they needed one more to break the deadlock if one should appear amongst the Lords at the Council. The Lords of Lucerne rule over their individual lands with the control that one might deem a King to have, but there true power lies with their excistence on the King's Council where they all have a seat. The King's Council is the place where the major decisions of the Kingdom of Lucerne are sorted out, and in this way they are all required to go to every meeting unless a suitable reason can be found. Members Arch Lords of Lucerne Arch Lord of Forks See Also : Charles Swan ' Charlie Swan' is the son of Barnan, and Curcie Swan making him the Patriarch of House Swan. Charlie has two siblings in the form of Phil, and Mathew Swan of whome Phil died when he was nine years old, and Mathew Swan had severe problems as a young man and left his wife and two children in Forks and left without a word. Charlie Swan is married to Renesmee Swan of whome he has two children with inIsabella Swan, and Jacob Swan. He is the current Lord of Forks , and a very influencial member of the Kings Council. All of this is despite the fact that he spent the majority of his life preparing to be a Yarl in Forks while his older brother Phil Swan became Lord of Forks. As fate had it his brother would die to plague at the age of 9 and Charlie would be placed in the heir spot for Lordship. Charlie Swan was born the second son of his father Barnan of whom was the current Lord of Forks. In this position he was very well prepared to be the future second behind his brother Phil of whom he came to love very deeply. His loyalty would be shaken when his older brother would die leaving him to be the one to take over as the future Lord of Forks, which happened sooner then he might have liked when his father died during an attempted Dragon's Dream. As Lord he attempted to change the things that were wrong with Forks but found that so much of the problems were the fault of the King in Lucerne not having the effect that he should. He would campaign under the early reign of Bill Lovie to improve the power of the King, but this changed as he was forced to watch his King fall into darkness following the Battle of Lyons. Arch Lord's of Stormwind See Also : Eddard Starke :"If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you can not do that, then perhaps the men does not deserve to die. A ruler who hides behind paid executioners soon forgets what death is." :-Eddard Starke Eddard Starke 'is the son of Rickard, and Trysell Starke making him the Patriarch of House Starke, and the Lord of Stormwind. Eddard has three siblings of which he is the oldest in Benjen, Lyania, and Brandon Starke of whome his brother Brandon is one of his closest commanders and a man he trusts intiricitly, while Benjen has been a Ranger of the forest for much of his life as he was always more at home in the forest then not, and Lyania Starke is married to John Baratheon of House Baratheon bringing the already close houses even closer together. Eddard Starke has many children, and it is his family that he holds most important with the only thing above his family being his Kingdom, and the Dragon. A man who values honor and loyalty above all things had his values challenged during the reign of Bill Lovie , but has found a renewed spirit following the rise of Andrew Lovie who he has a great respect and loyalty for. Eddard is a trusted, close friend and counselor of King William Lovie III., and supported William's play for the throne by acting as a general in several major battles. This relationship has caused even more conflict with the members of his rivals in House Lannister. Eddard Starke became a POV character during the Rise of Lucerne, and during this time he explained much of what we know about certain background conflicts while travelling north on the road to the Invasion of Westbridge. See Also : Tywin Lannister ' Tywin Lannister is the son of Lann Lannister, and Tarna Martell making him the patriarch of House Lannister, and through this he has become the Lord of Stormwind, Shield of Lannistane and Warden of the east. Tywin Lannister has two siblings in the form of Keven, and Gemma Lannister of which his brotherKeven is a member of his most trusted council and along with his son Jamie Lannister the most powerful member of House Lannister, while his sister Gemma Lannister was married to Emmon Frey and thus has become a member of House Frey where she has numerous children though rumors say none of the children are Emmon's. Tywin Lannister has three children in Jaime,Cersei, and Tyrion Lannister all with his late wife Joanna who died during the birth of Tyrion Lannister. A calculating, ruthless, and controlling man, Tywin is one of the most powerful lords inLucerne. He loves his children Jaime and Cersei, but despises Tyrion. This is partly because Tyrion is deformed, but also Tywin blames his son for causing his beloved wife Joanna's death during his birth, as well as for shaming the family name with his frequent whoring. Tywin Lannister was born in Lannistane and thorughout his youth he was subject to the embaressing rulership of his father Lenn Lannister who ruined much of the hard work of previous lords of House Lannister. Arch Lord of Tree Hill See Also : Dan Scott ' Dan Scott' is the son of Earl, and Marl Scott which has made him a member of and the patriarch of House Scott. Dan Scott has three siblings in the form of Kieth, Deb, and James Scott of whome his brother Kieth is a skilled leader of men and after being tricked out of being Lord of Tree Hill he has become the leader of Patria, while his sister Deb lost much of her family in the fall of Tree Hill and since then has become a depressed women, and his final brother James was a skilled fighter who died during the events of the Battle of Lyons. Dan Scott is married to Karen Scott of whome was a member of House Tyrell, and through her he is the father ofLucas,Nathan, andBrooke Scott, while the step-father of Haley Scott of whome Lucas was the hero of the Fall of Tree Hill and has become very influencial throughout the time since the Second Battle of Tree Hill, his son Nathan is his greatest love and the future hier of House Scott while on the other hand being somone who is losing love in the city through his percieved disrespect for his brother Lucas, while his daughter Brooke was someone he was never close to until she engaged in a long term affair with William Lovie III. and mothered a child with him of which would make House Scott the owner of one the heirs of House Lovie if something crazy was to happen. Dan was raised very closely by his father Earl Scott and from him the main thing that stuck was that family comes first. This has defined Dan Scott's life in both a good and very bad way, in that he believed that he needed to be constantly attempting to improve the lot of his family but at the same time the emotional part of it was never something Earl was great at so Dan Scott never focused on this. Dan Scott would not join his father and brother when they took part in the Battle of Lyons and he was placed in charge of Tree Hill alongside his brother Kieth while his brother and father were away. When they returned and they all realized that James was dead there was a shock amongst the family This relationship was something of great importance to Dan so when the day came that he watched from the keep of Tree Hill as his father and the relief army were wiped out there was a near pyschological switch that went off in his mind and has caused a severe, and negative change in his personality. Arch Lord of Hillsbrad See Also : Genn Greymane Arch Lord of Hearthglen See Also : Alexandros Scarlet II. ' Alexandros Scarlet II.' is the son of Alexandros, and Mary Scarlet making him the patriarch of House Scarlet, and the Lord of Hearthglen. Alexandros has two siblings in Isilian, and Demetria Scarlet and they both have gained influence in Lucerne but Isilian is the leader of the overall Scarlet forces which makes him very influencial perhaps second to only his brother Alexandros II. Alexandros is married to Elena Scarlet who died some years ago but before she did she gave him three children in Darion, Saiden, and Renault Scarlet of whome are all important members of both House Scarlet, and the Kingdom of Lucerne Alexandros grew up with Bill Lovie, and he along with Draco Highmore were very close during these early years, and this closeness followed them when they went to fight in the Battle of Lyons in which Alexandros was one of the survivors but he made it back to Lucerne on his own after becoming seperated from the other survivors following the battle. When he returned he stayed in Lucerne for a long time until he eventually would leave the city as he could no longer watch the man that was once his best friend in Bill Lovie fall apart in front of him. He stayed in Brill where he lead his House from afar, and this begin to bother Bill Lovie who recalled him two years later to the city of Lucerne. Back in Lucerne he became close to Bill again but understood that his young friend was lost, and in this he attempted to save Bill by protecting him from harm. He would guide his house in the defence of House Lovie during the events of The Plague, and would continue to follow Bill Lovie until The Journey when he would send several of his children, alongside much of his houses strength to assist the young man. Arch Lord of Lorderon See Also : Arthas Menathil ' Arthas Menathil' is the son of Tenamil, and Lianne Menathil making him a member of House Menathil. Arthas has two siblings in the form ofCalia, andTalia Menathil of which Calia is a very important and beloved figure in the city of Lorderon, and Talia Menathil is married into the core of Lucerne and thus has become drifted from her once close relationship with Lorderon and now lives in the Port of Stormwind. Since the annexation of Lorderon by the Kingdom of Lucerne he has become the Lord of Lorderon which is a very important figure in Lucerne. On the surface Arthas appears to be the same kind and intelligent man he has become known as, but underneath and to many of the closest to him his change is dramatic. The death of his father clicked something in his brain, and where once he rejected the violent thoughts in his mind, he now is becoming open to listening. Arthas was born a boy with a lot of potential to be a great prince for the Kingdom of Lorderon. All of this potential wouldn't make him vain or arrogant either and he became extremely popular amongs the population of Lorderon and many waited patiently for his coming to power. When he fifteen though he was cursed by Kel'Thuzad with a curse that made him begin to suffer voices in his mind that were dark, and violent in their point of view. In Arthas's growing madness he has began reading through the private Menathil library for clues towards how to escape his madness. In this search he has uncovered a book that may change the foundation of Europe. Arch Lord of Riverrun See Also : Hoster Tully Hoster Tully is the son of Fleyden, and Jenafer Tully making him the patriarch ofHouse Tully , and following the annexxation of the Riverlands into Lucerne he is now the Lord of Riverrunand the entire Riverlands region. Hoster married Minisa Tully who birthed him three children in Lysa, Catelyn, and Edmure Tully of whome Catelyn went on to marry Lord Eddard Starke of House Starke, his son Edmure went on to lead the armies of the Riverlands, and his daughter Lysa ran away and married into House Bolten. As a younger man, Hoster had been proud and restless. This behavior begin to distrub his father who grew closer to Hoster's brother Bryndan, and this relationship put much fear into the mind of Hoster. When Hoster learned of this he begin conspiring to make sure that when their father died he retained the throne. This work suceeded and he had gained the support of the council, and thus when their father died he was named to the throne over Bryndan who had been their father's choice. On the death of his father Bryndan was knighted as a substitute for not getting the Lordship of House Tully. With his power in place he silently attempted to have his brother killed during the War of Ninepennies but instead his brother gained a lot of acclaim before fleeing the Riverlands and coming to live in Westbridge. Well-travelled, he took his children with him on voyages across their lands and other parts of Westeros. Hoster also took Petyr Baelish as ward, raising the young noble alongside his own children. Due to his pride, Hoster was estranged from his brother Brynden, having not spoken his brother’s name since the man left Riverrun to take service with House Labeouf in Westbridge. As a young man, Hoster was tall and broad-chested, who grew a bit portly in later years. Following the annexxation of the RIverland by Lucerne Hoster has spent less and less time out of bed, and many speak openly that his death is nearing. Kings Advisor See Also : Jacob Vorn IV. Jacob Vorn IV. is a very powerful Numenorian and the son of Hershal, and Maria Jacob making him the current leader of House Vorn. Jacob has two siblings in the form of Heather, and Brendan Vorn of which Heather was a kind and gentle women who mothered many children before she was murdered by Brendan, while his brother Brendan murdered his sister, and his family before retreating to the wilds of Lucerne where he continues to hide to this day. Jacob has had two wives in his long life and with his first wife he had three children but these children were murdered along with his wife by his brother Brendan. He is now married to Sarah Jacob with whome he has one son who has taken control of much of House Estate while Jacob acts for William Lovie, and at the same time attempts to find his brother. He is quite remarkable in that he has lived for such a time that he can remember taking part in the Driving Tide, and is one of few people who actually knew the legendary William Lovie. In perhaps his most remarkable feat, Jacob is the only person who has been King of Lucerne and not a member of the royal Lovie Family. In this feat he took over following the madness of John Lovie in an attempt to save the Kingdom from destruction. He would remain king until James was emotionally and mentally ready to take over the leadership, and then he peacefully handed over the reigns of power. Following this transfer he discovered that while he was away his brother Brendan had become menipulated by his mother into taking control of the House Vorn estate, and while this takeover took place he killed much of House Vorn. After defeating the foces of the estate and killing his mother he spent the next decades attempting to find John Lovie, and at the same time attempting to find his brother. Category:Goverment of Lucerne